Dragons Bane
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: When Orochimau places the five-pronged seal on Naruto it creates a chain reaction. The fusion of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's from the damaged Death God Seal creates a new bloodline unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Bane

Prologue: Five Pronged Seal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Summary: When Orochimau places the five-pronged seal on Naruto it creates a chain reaction. The fusion of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's from the damaged Death God Seal creates a new bloodline unlike any other. Response to Brown Phantom's "Hidden Bloodline Challenge".

"Hey" normal talking

"_Hey" Telepathy, Jinchuriki to demon (when not in front of biju)_

'_Hey' Normal or protected thoughts_

"**Hey" Biju, Summon, or Jinchuriki using Biju's Chakra talking**

"_**Hey" Biju to jinchuriki (when jinchuriki is not in front of them)**_

'_**Hey' Biju or summon thought**_

**_Hey**__Flashback_

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

A/N: Now that that's all out of the way on with the story.

Being eaten by snake and having to blow it up with shadow clones was not something Naruto wanted to do while competing in the Chunin exams. Even though he may not always seem to be the smartest he knew something was wrong and was moving as fast as he could to reach his teammates. _'__Damn__it __Sasuke __Sakura-chan __you __two __better __be __ok. __Just __hang __on __a __little __longer __if __your __fighting __someone.__' _Naruto thought as he ran through the forest. When he got to the area where his team was fighting he was surprised to see Sasuke about to hand the scroll over. He jumped down in front of Sasuke and punched him in the face hard.

"What the hell was that for Naruto?" Sasuke shouted glaring at the blonde.

"Who are you? Cuz the Sasuke I know would never just hand the scroll over. He would know that someone this strong isn't gonna give up just because we give him something so meaningless." Naruto said getting an incredulous look from his teammates and hearing a creepy laugh behind him.

"Kukuku very good Naruto you seem to have the ability to see underneath the underneath" The mysterious grass Nin said. "However I have no use for you." He said punching Naruto away and then running through hand signs. "Kuchiose no Jutsu" the man shouted slamming his hand on the ground causing a large snake to appear. The snake went after the stunned Sasuke and was about to devour before Naruto cloaked in red chakra got in front of it and stabbed the snake with two kunai keeping it's jaw open.

"**What****'****s ****the ****matter ****Sasuke ****are ****you ****scared?****" **Naruto taunted the Uchiha as Orochimau suddenly released the summon and grabbed Naruto by the throat with his tongue holding him up.

"Kukuku lets see how adding another effects you." The grass nin chuckled running through hand signs five purple flames showing up on his fingers which he slammed into Naruto's stomach causing the genin to scream. "Gogyofuin no Jutsu" the nin said as a five point star appeared on Naruto's stomach over the Shikifuin. The grass nin was the only one to see Naruto's eyes turn orange before he lost consciousness. The grass nin threw Naruto to the side and ran through more hand sings before his neck extended and sunk into Sasuke causing him to scream before passing out. "Sasuke kun will come to me for power now." The man said looking at Sakura before vanishing.

Sakura dragged both of her teammates to a hollowed out tree trunk for shelter and started setting up traps for any enemy ninja that might come. She was worried about both her teammates. Sasuke had a fever and seemed to be in immense pain. But that was nothing compared to Naruto's condition. His breathing was shallow and sense that grass nin placed that seal on him his skin had started to change to a sickly ashen color. So far only his right forearm was effected.

'_Sasuke-kun __Naruto __please __be __alright.__' _Sakura thought to herself

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a strange sewer. He was wondering how he got here since last he checked he was in a forest. Although the how he got here part was the least of his worries. For some reason there was fire burning on the water and it looked like the walls were starting to fall apart.

"Ok this is really weird." Naruto said out loud as he started to follow the path of the sewer. Taking the only route he could do to the fire blocking the other routes. That was when he came up to a wall of transparent purple fire in front of a huge cage with a giant red eye behind it.

"**FOOLISH ****MORTAL ****WHAT ****HAVE ****YOU ****DONE. ****LOOK ****AT ****THE ****STATE ****THIS ****PLACE ****IS ****IN. ****LOOK ****AT ****THE ****STATE ****OF ****YOURSELF ****YOUR ****PATHETIC****" **the giant fox known as the Kyuubi roared at him.

"This is not my fault you stupid fox. And what the hell do you mean look at the state of…" Naruto stopped noticing that his right forearm was an ashen grey color. "W-What the hell happened to my arm?" Naruto muttered looking at it.

"**IT****'****S ****MUTATED ****YOU ****DUMBASS ****ITS ****UNDERGONE ****UNNATURAL ****CHANGES ****DO ****TO ****YOUR ****INABILITY ****TO ****PROTECT ****YOURSELF ****EVEN ****WHILE ****USING ****MY ****CHAKRA ****YOU ****PATHETIC ****WORM.****"** The fox roared bashing against the cage.

Naruto decided he was done talking with the fox and started walking away. "Whatever my teammates need me so I'm going to help them and with that extra seal I'll do it without you." He said before leaving his mindscape.

-Real World-

When Naruto woke up it was to the sounds of fighting. He slowly got up and left the tree seeing the sound nins fighting Sakura and team ten. "You know abusing those weaker then yourselves is not what ninja are supposed to do." Naruto said making his presence known as he walked towards the wind using sound nin. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's changed appearance. The whole right side of his body that was visible was now completely ashen. The right side of his hair had gone from blond to white and both of his eyes were a shocking orange color with purple colored pupils.

"Oh yea and what are you gonna do about it huh kid?" the wind user said pointing both his palms at Naruto. "Zankuha" The wind user exclaimed blasting two powerful currents of wind at Naruto.

To everyone's astonishment Naruto held up his right hand and stopped the wind holding it in place. What surprised everyone more was when it suddenly caught on fire starting at the point from where Naruto's hand held the wind back. "Is that all you've got because if it is that was pathetic." He said glaring at the ninja with his orange eyes before vanishing in a flash of fire and reappearing in front of his opponent. "This is how you beat an enemy in one attack." Naruto said grabbing the sound nin by his throat and lifting him up glaring into his eyes. "Senko nessho" He said and to everyone watching's horror the sound nin was instantly lit on fire and tossed to the side while he was screaming.

The other sound nin started backing away as Naruto turned his gaze on him. "W-wait m-maybe we can talk this out. B-both of my teammates are incapacitated if we give you our scroll will you let us go." The mummy like ninja pleaded.

Naruto's eyes turned back to blue and he nodded. "Fine leave your scroll and take your teammates and go before I change my mind." Naruto said as the sound ninja did just that dropping their heaven scroll on the ground and dragging both of his teammates one who had second degree burns and the other just unconscious away. After that Naruto promptly returned to the land of unconsciousness.

A/N: Ok there is the end of the prologue to this story. Also since I know people are gonna complain I'll explain some things now. First off Naruto's change in attitude is his real self, starting to surface whenever his friends aren't in danger he'll still be the same hyperactive kid for the most part. Second Naruto is not super powerful right now. He was just doing everything by instinct. He will eventually learn how to control his bloodline but not until later.

The name of the dojutsu part of his bloodline is Moerugan, which is burning eyes. His whole bloodline (skin appearance and dojutsu combined) is called Karu o Yaku burning shell.

Translations:

Kuchiose no Jutsu- Summoning Jutsu- this jutsu allows the user to summon any creature they have a contract with. The contract and summoning require an offering of blood.

Zankuha- Cutting Winds- An attack only used by Zaku it creates powerful currents of wind that can stop even the most powerful of fire attacks.

Senko nessho- Flash Burn- An attack unique to the Karu o Yaku bloodline. The user focuses the chakra in their arm and eyes into heat causing the target to instantly catch on fire. This attack can do as little damage as causing 2nd degree burns or as much damage as reducing a human to ash.


	2. Prelims part one

Dragon's Bane

Chapter 1: Preliminaries part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Summary: When Orochimau places the five-pronged seal on Naruto it creates a chain reaction. The fusion of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's from the damaged Death God Seal creates a new bloodline unlike any other. Response to Brown Phantom's "Hidden Bloodline Challenge".

"Hey" normal talking

"_Hey" Telepathy, Jinchuriki to demon (when not in front of biju)_

'_Hey' Normal or protected thoughts_

"**Hey" Biju, Summon, or Jinchuriki using Biju's Chakra talking**

"_**Hey" Biju to jinchuriki (when jinchuriki is not in front of them)**_

'_**Hey' Biju or summon thought**_

**_Hey** Flashback_

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

A/N: Now that that's all out of the way on with the story.

A few hours later Naruto and Sasuke both woke up. Sakura looked extremely relieved to see them both sitting up. Although the ashen colored skin had covered Naruto's face completely. His hair was now completely white and had black flecks in it making it look like ash.

"Naruto w-what happened to you?" Sakura asked shocked about her teammates change. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto feeling angry at the power Naruto seemed to have gained.

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking sheepish. "I'm not really sure what happened. These changes have just been happening since that freak put that seal on me."

This confused Sakura. She had heard of the Gogyofuin before and knew that it was only meant to disrupt chakra in someone's body not cause changes like this. It was as if the Gogyofuin had made a new bloodline inside Naruto's body. _'__But __that__'__s __not __possible __is __it?__' _She thought trying to figure out how something so unbelievable could happen.

This made Sasuke even angrier only the dobe could have something negative happen to him and have it strengthen him. At this thought Sasuke got angrier and tried to assault Naruto only for his hand to be caught by the now white haired genin.

"What the hell Sasuke why are you attacking me?" Naruto asked pushing the Uchiha's hand away.

"Tell me how you got that power Dobe." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto with his Sharingan active and starting to go through hand signs. "That power should be min. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Sasuke shouted out releasing a giant ball of fire at Naruto who crossed his arms as the flames hit.

Sakura was in shock as the flames surrounded her teammate. "Sasuke what have you done?" She screamed scared for her teammate.

Naruto for his part was surprised to see what looked like vents opening in his skin and sucking the fire in. he also felt his eyes burn and was sure they had changed like before especially since fire was being sucked into them to. He took a deep breath and was a little stunned when the flames didn't hurt his lungs. When the flames were gone both Sasuke and Sakura were stunned to see all of Naruto's skin was completely ashen and his eyes were orange.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT." Naruto said. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had two spinning tomoes in his eyes. Sasuke stepped back a little scared of his teammate for the first time he could remember. Naruto took a moment to calm down before walking off ahead of his team. "Lets go we should hurry to the tower before this part of the test is over." With that they headed to the tower. After getting there and solving the riddle they opened both of their scrolls and were surprised to see Iruka sensei.

"Hey everyone it's good to see you made… Naruto what happened to you?" Iruka said surprised by Naruto's change in appearance.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm not exactly sure myself. I think it's some kind of weird bloodline manifestation. One that has to do with fire." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright then. Just go down this hall to the arena where the rest of the teams that moved on are waiting." Iruka said a little unsettled by Naruto's change but not willing to say anything.

Naruto and his team walked into the arena and saw all of the other competitors. All of the rookie nine, Gai's Team, Kabuto's Team, the sand siblings, and the sound team. Everyone listened as the Hokage explained the true nature of the exam. After that the proctor Gekkou Hayate explained the rules of the preliminaries and asked if anyone would like to drop out. The only person who dropped out was Kabuto and then the names started cycling on the board. The first name to stop was Naruto Uzumaki. The second name was Sabaku no Temari.

"Will everyone but the two combatants go up to the observation area at this time?" Hayate asked as everyone but Naruto and Temari went up to the observation area. The crowd minus Naruto's team was shocked at Naruto's new appearance.

"Trying to intimidate your opposition with the new look kid? Well I hate to tell you but your failing miserably." Temari said pulling the fan off her back.

"Nope not going for intimidation. I actually didn't want to look like this but since I do now nothing I can do about it." Naruto said getting into a taijutsu stance and focusing Chakra into his eyes turning them orange with a purple pupil and two spinning tomoes in them.

"Hajime." Hayate said before jumping back out of the way of the competitors.

Temari started the battle off by swinging her fan and causing the wind to blow at Naruto fiercely. She was hoping to keep this battle long distance as well as win it quickly.

Naruto covered himself with both of his arms smoke coming off of him as the wind tried to blow him back. People were shocked as chakra stared building around him and drawing the wind into it. "Alright enough of this try this. Sanshouuo no burezu." Naruto declared as his chakra erupted into flame in the shape of a giant dragon around him completely devouring the wind and using it as fuel.

Temari was watching this in shock. _'__What __the __hell __is __this __kid?__No __one __can __with__stand __winds __like __that __not __to __mention __making __a __fire __jutsu __like __that.__' _She thought almost missing when Naruto vanished.

Naruto struck at Temari his fist and forearm completely wreathed in flames. Temari moved out of the way at just the right time watching as Naruto's fist created a smoking crater in the arena floor. "Your pretty quick and light on your feet. But that's to be expected of a wind user." Naruto said with a look on his face that showed he was enjoying this battle.

Temari was a little stunned she couldn't believe this was the same loud-mouthed brat she met before. This kid seemed like a completely different person in battle. "Lets see how you like this brat." She said swinging her fan at Naruto again.

Naruto jumped back a couple times watching the wind the tomoes in his eyes spinning rapidly and causing the air itself to catch on fire. "Ninpou: Kuki hoden." Naruto said as the air was on fire and burned in place devouring the wind.

A/N: Again Naruto is only using techniques through instinct. Not only that but his bloodline is not unlimited so when the battle continues in the next chapter he'll have to rely on other tactics.

Translations:

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique- A B-ranked ninjutsu favored by the Uchiha. It is used as a right as passage for the Uchiha clan. The user breathes out a large fireball the size dependant on the amount of chakra pumped into it.

Sanshouuo no burezu- Salamander Blaze – A technique unique to the Karu no Yaku bloodline. The user builds their chakra into a cloak around them drawing all wind to them and then converts their chakra into fire in the form of a massive dragon with it's wings open and jaws open. There is a second part of this jutsu that turns it into an offensive technique as well as defensive.

Ninpou: Kuki hoden- Air Spark – A technique unique to the Karu no Yaku bloodline that requires the second stage of the Moerugan. The user channels chakra through their Moerugan and lights the air itself on fire. This is a great defense against wind-based attacks. Another version includes using the users arm as well. (Same attack Naruto used to stop Zaku's Zankuha.)


	3. Prelims part 2

Dragon's Bane

Chapter 2: Preliminaries part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Summary: When Orochimau places the five-pronged seal on Naruto it creates a chain reaction. The fusion of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's from the damaged Death God Seal creates a new bloodline unlike any other. Response to Brown Phantom's "Hidden Bloodline Challenge".

"Hey" normal talking

"_Hey" Telepathy, Jinchuriki to demon (when not in front of biju)_

'_Hey' Normal or protected thoughts_

"**Hey" Biju, Summon, or Jinchuriki using Biju's Chakra talking**

"_**Hey" Biju to jinchuriki (when jinchuriki is not in front of them)**_

'_**Hey' Biju or summon thought**_

**_Hey** Flashback_

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

A/N: Now that that's all out of the way on with the story.

Temari was beyond shocked now. This kid had just caught the air itself on fire. She knew for a fact that there was no jutsu that could do that. Temari then noticed something else that Naruto's eyes are now blue again. _'So his bloodline has a time limit before he has to cancel the dojutsu? This could be good that may mean he lacks the ability to control fire as well to.' _She thought smirking as she readied her next attack. "Lets see how you handle this one." Temari said swinging her fan again.

Naruto quickly moved out of the way of the wind this time. _'Damn it I can't believe I had to drop my dojutsu. Hopefully I was right in thinking I copied the Gokakyu when I absorbed it before.' _Naruto thought as he started running through hand signs that everyone recognized. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Naruto shouted breathing out a large ball of fire at the blonde.

Temari used a replacement to avoid the flame replacing herself with a log from who knows where. She then swung her fan at Naruto again this time the attack hit him from behind sending him into the statue and causing him to hit the ground hard. "Hah not so tough now are you brat?" Temari taunted.

Naruto grunted as he got up and looked at Temari the same look of enjoyment on his face. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious now." Naruto smirked making a windmill with his right arm sliding into a taijutsu stance.

-Observation area Team seven-

Sasuke was pissed off beyond belief. Not only was he incapable of copying Naruto's jutsu with his Sharingan but it seemed that Naruto had some how copied his Gokakyu. He then noticed that the stance Naruto was in seemed to be a combination of the Uchiha's Interceptor and Hyuuga's Jyuken. "What the hell is going on? Where did Naruto learn a Taijutsu style like that and how did he get so much power?" Sasuke growled out glaring at the former blond.

Kakashi was a little bit curious about this as well. However he was more interested in Sasuke's troubling behavior. Not only was he trying to steal techniques from his teammate but he seemed to be annoyed at him. Although Kakashi did wonder how Naruto learned the Gokakyu not to mention when.

-Back in the arena-

Naruto smirked dashing forward almost to fast to keep up with. Temari was stunned by his speed and was barely able to dodge his first two strikes, which were a combination of a punch and palm thrust. Naruto's second punch managed to land as well as the palm thrust the thrust sent Temari skidding back a bit and she held her arm where Naruto struck her as smoke rose from where the contact was made.

Temari gritted her teeth glaring at Naruto. "What the hell? How did you burn me just by striking me? You weren't even using chakra." She gritted seeing that Naruto's smirk never left his face as he held his stance.

-Back in the observation area with team Gai-

Neji watched the match with his byakugan active. "That's strange. She's right he used no chakra in that last attack but when he made contact with her there was instantly a spark that burnt her. Also his stance is reminiscent of the Jyuken and Interceptor styles even though he's neither Uchiha or Hyuuga." He said perplexed.

"How is that even possible? Actually never mind that how did he create those strange fire techniques?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"The reason he could use those techniques is do to some kind of elemental manipulation. It seemed extremely advanced since his chakra itself turned into fire. Right before that his chakra was orange like his eyes. For the second technique the fire actually originated from his eyes." Neji said still watching the fight.

-Back to the arena-

Temari growled and swung her fan at Naruto again hoping to take him out this time. To everyone's surprise Naruto ran through the wind and then crouched down low when he got to Temari kicking her under the jaw sending her in the air. He then followed with a kick to her back sending her higher followed by a punch to the back sending her even higher. He then swung his leg around striking Temari in the stomach starting to send her to the ground then did a palm thrust on her chest sending her down faster crashing into the arena floor. "It's over Sanshouuo Rendan." Naruto said when he delivered the final attack and landed next to the unconscious kunoichi.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said as Naruto started walking up to his team. When he made it up to them the board started cycling through names again. The first one it stopped on was Yamanaka Ino. The second name it stopped on was Kin the sound kunoichi. Both girls walked down to the arena calmly.

"I hope your ready to lose blondie cause I'm gonna mop the floor with your pretty face." Kin taunted looking at Ino.

Ino glared at Kin getting into an academy taijutsu style. "Dream on I'm gonna win this match." Ino said confident in her own abilities.

A/N: Ok and there is the end of the third chapter. To answer a question that will probly pop up the only jutsu that Naruto can copy are fire element jutsu that are used against him. Also I have a question for everyone. Why do you think Naruto's mindscape was falling apart and in flames?

Translations:

Jyuken- Gentle fist- the taijutsu style of the Hyuuga clan used for shutting off tenketsu.

Sanshouuo Rendan- Salamander Combo- Naruto's adaptation of the technique Lee used on Sasuke. Similar to Sasuke's Shishi Rendan even though Naruto has yet to see Sasuke's technique.


	4. Prelims end

Dragon's Bane

Chapter 3: Preliminaries end

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Summary: When Orochimau places the five-pronged seal on Naruto it creates a chain reaction. The fusion of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's from the damaged Death God Seal creates a new bloodline unlike any other. Response to Brown Phantom's "Hidden Bloodline Challenge".

"Hey" normal talking

"_Hey" Telepathy, Jinchuriki to demon (when not in front of biju)_

'_Hey' Normal or protected thoughts_

"**Hey" Biju, Summon, or Jinchuriki using Biju's Chakra talking**

"_**Hey" Biju to jinchuriki (when jinchuriki is not in front of them)**_

'_**Hey' Biju or summon thought**_

**_Hey** Flashback_

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

A/N: Now that that's all out of the way on with the story.

Ino decided that she would end this jutsu as quickly as possible. She made her family's special jutsus hand sign the minute the signal was given to begin. "Shintenshin no Jutsu." Ino said as both her and Kin slumped to the ground.

Kin was the first to stand and to everyone's surprise she raised her hand. "Proctor I forfeit." Kin said.

"Winner Yamanaka Ino." Hayate said as Ino released her family jutsu and walked back up to the observation area with a smug look on her face.

The board started scrolling through names again. The first one it stopped on was Uchiha Sasuke. The second name was Kabuto's teammate Akado Yoroi. Sasuke walked down to the arena floor with a cocky smirk on his face.

-Observation area-

Naruto looked down at the arena frowning slightly. "Sasuke's being overconfident. This is gonna end badly." He said.

"Yea right Naruto Baka. Sasuke is gonna mop the floor with this guy." Sakura said only to see Kakashi shaking his head.

"Naruto is right. Any ninja who is over confident underestimates their opponent. When you underestimate your opponent you end up losing." Kakashi said watching the battle.

-Arena Floor-

Sasuke was not fairing well. This freak he was fighting could absorb people's Chakra. Not only that but the weird seal on his neck was messing with his ability to use jutsu. Sasuke decided to trick his opponent and use the technique he copied from Lee and Naruto. His opponent fell for his taunt and charged at him.

Sasuke smirked and kicked him in the chin. He then used the shadow of the dancing leaf and launched him higher. He kicked him higher and punched him higher and then swung his leg around in an Axe kick for the final attack. "I'm not done yet. Shishi Rendan." Sasuke said slamming his enemy into the ground with extreme force.

-Back in the Observation area-

Naruto was pissed off. He was gripping the bars extremely hard and growling. Smoke was rising from where he gripped the bar. "That bastard he stole my technique." Naruto growled gripping the bar tighter causing it to melt.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke as he was heading back up the stairs and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to lead him away. "Come with me. We need to get you checked out and have a chat." Kakashi said.

The next match, which was Kiba vs. Sakura, was a sad battle. Kiba beat Sakura without even really trying. He didn't even need Akamaru's help to take her down.

The match after that was Zaku vs. Shino. The sound ninja tried to use the tubes in his arms to blast Shino away but Shino stopped that by clogging the tubes with bugs causing Zaku's arms to explode.

-Back in the Arena-

After Shino's battle was Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata looked extremely nervous while Neji was sneering at her.

Hinata looked at Neji. "N-nii-chan let's h-have a g-good fight." Hinata said sliding into her family's stance. Neji did the same thing not losing the sneer.

"You should give up Hinata-Sama. The fates have already that today you will lose this battle." Neji said.

Hinata looked up and caught sight of Naruto she saw that he was smiling encouragingly. Hinata turned back to Neji activating her bloodline. "I c-cant lose not i-in front of the p-person I love." Hinata said confidently.

Neji just scoffed at her and charged as soon as the proctor gave them the order to start. Hinata and Neji both started trading blows in their family's style. The difference in their style of attacking was blindingly obvious. Hinata was gentle and was trying to avoid doing any major damage. Neji on the other hand was attacking to kill.

Hinata gracefully danced out of the way of one of Neji's attacks. She then changed her stance a bit. Everyone saw Neji jump back at this change.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Neji asked obviously being cautious.

"E-even if otou-san t-thinks I'm a f-failure I'm still p-part of the m-main branch." Hinata said moving quickly and striking almost to fast to see. At the end of the attack Neji was on one knee panting and glaring at Hinata.

"I…won't…lose…. to…someone…like…you." Neji panted out trying to stand up. Unfortunately for Neji he didn't have the strength to stand up.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate said.

-Observation area-

Naruto walked over to the stairs to congratulate Hinata. "Way to go Hinata-chan I knew that you could do it." Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

Hinata instantly turned crimson and started to tap her fingers together nervously. "T-thank y-you N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered out. Naruto just smiled and nodded to her before turning and walking back over to where Sakura was.

-Sasuke's Hospital room-

Kakashi sighed while looking at Sasuke. The last Uchiha was being particularly moody at the moment. "Sasuke you know your dad's cousin Obito was my teammate. He and I were rivals just like you and Naruto are. But unlike you Obito didn't see everything as a competition. He believed in teamwork and helping his teammates. He's actually the one that gave me his Sharingan."

"Tch well Obito was a loser. He was a disappointment to the Uchiha clan and deserved the death that he got." Sasuke said smirking. His expression changed though when he saw the rage in Kakashi's visible eye.

"That's enough Sasuke. From this moment on I do not see you as a student. Regardless of who your opponent is it's up to you to get your own trainer." Kakashi said before starting to walk out.

"What you can't do that. Especially if your gonna waste your time with that loser Naruto." Sasuke said. He didn't have time to regret as Kakashi charged at him and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen here Genin you don't get to make demands. I am a jonin I outrank not to mention that I'm stronger then you. You are a disgrace." Kakashi said dropping Sasuke and walking out.

-Back at the Arena-

After Hinata's battle was Shikamaru vs. Tenten. Tenten won the match do to Shikamaru forfeiting since it would be 'to troublesome to fight a girl.' That however didn't stop the angry Tenten from stabbing a kunai in his knee.

After that it was Kankuro vs. Misumi. At first it looked like Misumi was going to be declared the winner but after Kankuro was revealed to be a puppet the leaf ninja was beaten easily after being captured and having every bone in his body except for his neck broken.

After that battle was Lee vs. Gaara. At the beginning of the battle Lee was winning do to his superior speed. However in the end Gaara was able to capture Lee with his sand and defeat him by breaking his leg and arm.

The final match was Choji vs. Dosu. Dosu beat Choji using the sound-manipulating gauntlet on his wrist.

After that everyone drew numbers for who would face who in one month. The match ups were:

Naruto vs. Kiba

Hinata vs. Tenten

Ino vs. Dosu

Gaara vs. Kankuro

Sasuke vs. Shino

Naruto walked to the hospital after the match ups were announced. He needed to talk to Kakashi sensei about training. He met him on his way out of the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei I need help training for my match against Kiba in a month." Naruto said smiling.

"Alright Naruto go to your apartment and pack supplies for one month. I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama about letting us train outside the village for a month." He said eye smiling at the former blond. Naruto just nodded and ran home. With that Kakashi used the body flicker to go to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked to see Kakashi appear in his office. "Kakashi san can I help you with something?" He asked looking at the jonin.

"Hokage-sama I would like your permission to take Naruto out of the village for one month for training. I would also like to have the scroll containing the Sanshouuo Yoroi." He said causing the third's eyes to widen.

"I will grant permission for you to take Naruto outside of the village for training but why is it that you want the Sanshouuo Yoroi?" He asked looking at Kakashi.

"I have a theory that Naruto's changes are the result of a bloodline. Also it seems to have given Naruto a fire element chakra affinity. The Sanshouuo Yoroi was created for fire elemental ninjas. Even though others couldn't control it I think that Naruto can. Also some of Naruto's new attacks have Sanshouuo in them." Kakashi explained.

The Hokage nodded and handed Kakashi a form before opening a vault behind the Fourth's picture and pulling out a sealed scroll. "Here is the permission for you to leave the village with Naruto. This scroll contains the Sanshouuo Yoroi. You can give it to Naruto but only after you have taught him about Elemental manipulation and he has shown proficient control in it." The old kage said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get my student." Kakashi said disappearing with the body flicker.

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter and the end of the preliminaries. I know that a lot of things are different and that there isn't a lot of detail but I wanted to get through this as quick as possible. Also the abilities of the Sanshouuo won't be shown until the finals of the Chunin exam.

Translations:

Shintenshin no Jutsu- Mind walk technique- One of the Yamanaka clan's special jutsu. It allows the user to control their opponent. However killing the person being possessed or killing the possessor's body will kill the user of the technique.

Shishi Rendan- Lion combo- Sasuke's taijutsu technique. A rip off of Lee's technique and Naruto's Sanshouuo Rendan.

Sanshouuo Yoroi- Salamander Armor- A legendary armor said to be made from the scales of the fire-breathing salamanders. It was made specifically for ninjas who had fire element chakra affinities. So far no one has been able to master it leading it to be sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage after the death of 25 failed users.


End file.
